


「DMC5/DV」Fugue

by ReeRose



Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom!Vergil, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Omega!Vergil, Other, PWP, Top!Dante, alpha!Dante, double penis!dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: PWP部分依旧：真魔人形态的但丁x人类形态的维吉尔，双性维吉尔，双JJ但丁，有双龙，窒息play，轻微sm
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	「DMC5/DV」Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> PWP部分依旧：真魔人形态的但丁x人类形态的维吉尔，  
> 双性维吉尔，双JJ但丁，有双龙，窒息play，轻微sm

「在那做梦人的梦中

被梦见的人醒了」

“好吧，现在我们终于可以谈谈了。”在解决完围过来的一批恶魔后，Dante扛着自己的新魔剑看着已经摆出战斗姿态的哥哥。他单手叉腰，并不打算继续与Vergil打下去。

“我说老哥，你就不累吗？”Dante耸耸肩，将大剑收了起来。

“我还能再战。”Vergil紧握着阎魔刀，丝毫没停手的意思，与Dante长时间的拉锯战使他梳到脑后的银色短发垂下几缕。坚硬的长刃掀起锋利的气流，割裂的空间形成成一块块碎片。一个次元斩后，Vergil捕捉到Dante收回武器躲闪时露出的破绽，一个瞬身移动回到对方的身后准备拔刀。

“还来……”Dante的忍耐力已经快要突破极限了。

当Vergil重新以这样的姿态站在他面前时，Dante是察觉到了一丝微妙的变化，他那不苟言笑的哥哥竟然露出了微笑。他想着是不是这样他们之间的关系就能够逐渐修补，与V相处的日子定是在Vergil的身体中留下了痕迹……

而现在面对还是被“力量”冲昏头的哥哥，Dante开始有些不爽。

在Vergil走上歧路将自己的“人性”割离后，他“人性”的化身V主动找上了Dante寻求帮助与解脱。V是那么的脆弱敏感，他隐瞒了一些事情但却又格外坦诚。这让Dante不止一次回想起小的时候，如果那场灾难没能发生，Vergil想必会成为一位杰出的诗人、音乐家亦或是艺术家。

半魔的血统给他们从小带来了非比寻常的羁绊，他们身为双生子，却是Alpha与Omega，在他们的父亲没有离开时曾经说过，他们从出生便注定要走到一起。如同两株连根而生的树，纠缠环绕在一起终将合而为一。

而现实沉重的巴掌狠狠地扇在了Dante的脸上。

魔界的空气污浊不堪，周围的环境变幻莫测，低级的下等恶魔伺机而动。Dante很难想象曾经坠入魔界的Vergil是如何独自顽强的生存下去。随着岁月的变化，他已经不是以前那个毛头小子了，在教导Nero的几年中，Dante逐渐在他身上看到了许许多多的影子，属于Nero的另一位至亲，Vergil身上的影子。

Alpha与Omega，他们都没能做到该做到的事。

Dante从一开始就察觉到了Nero的血脉，这是一个Alpha、一个父亲的本能。但Dante在真相面前选择了沉默……他无法将自己是他的父亲并手刃了母亲的事实告知这个正直青春的孩子……

原本他打算将这个秘密带进坟墓，可Vergil的回归，让Dante在地狱的边界寻到了一丝曙光。

猝不及防地准备接下这一击，Dante已经做好了被砍成两半的觉悟。可就在他准备好皇家护卫来承受这一击时，咣当一声，原本举刀冲过来的Vergil直接栽倒在地。

“该死。”Dante收回了自己的魔剑跑了过去，“Vergil！”

他蹲下身抱起Vergil颤抖的上半身，对方手中的阎魔刀因无力而直接掉落在地。Vergil额头上满布汗珠，紧皱的眉头紧闭的双眼，Vergil此刻就想是一条搁浅的鱼，他呼吸不均的喘息着，试图睁开自己的眼睛。

“别动，Vergil，听我的，别动。”Dante摘下手套用温暖的手心去试探Vergil额头的温度。

Vergil不正常的体温和不停向外冒的汗水绝对不是什么好兆头。

“Dante…”Vergil轻声唤着弟弟的名字，连续不断的几场战斗已经快要耗尽他仅存的魔力，从以V的身份回归本体到现在已经过于强迫现在这个身躯了。在与Nero的战斗中Vergil已经非常吃力的了，而现在，他与Dante来到了魔界，持续不断透支的身体终于迎来了反噬......

“Vergil！不，别睡过去，醒醒，快看看我！你不能睡过去！”Dante摇晃着Vergil的上身，“我不能在失去你了......Vergil，我不能再失去你了……”

再次睁开双眼，Vergil感受到的是身下柔软的床垫和无比温暖的怀抱。他呆呆地空洞地凝视着眼前的一切，跨越数十年的漂泊快让他忘记了家的温度。而现在，他不敢动，不敢出声，他真怕眼前的一切被瞬间戳破。

“你醒了。”

“Dante...”循声Vergil颤颤巍巍地伸手抚摸着弟弟的脸颊。

“欢迎回家，哥哥，欢迎回家。”

“Dante。”Vergil轻轻一笑。

“那个……哥，你能不能稍微……”Dante脸红的别过了脸，他有些尴尬的不敢看Vergil。

“？”一脸疑惑的Vergil看了看自己身上穿着的衣服也没觉得哪里不妥，但当他意识到自己身上散发出来的气味时，他略显震惊，“你能闻到我的味道？”

“拜托老哥，那是肯定，是我标记的你！”

“？！”Vergil已经不知道该如何回答。坠落魔界后的一段时间里Vergil有一段记忆是空白的，他的力量及其虚弱，在艰难求生的路途中又不幸被魔帝所捕获强行改造为Nelo Angelo。

“老天，你对自己做了些什么啊，Vergil，你都对自己做了些什么啊。”Dante心疼地看着自己的哥哥。他突然想起了Vergil的遭遇，他更加用力地将Vergil揉进怀中。

  
“他给我他们他的欢乐，

好把我们的痛苦结束;

他坐在我们身旁呜咽，

一直到我们的痛苦消隐。”

“这是什么？”Vergil听到诗歌呢喃在耳边，他不可置信地正大双眼，“你怎么这道这个的？”

“这是你最喜欢的诗，Vergil。我还记得妈妈曾经说过的话。”

金发女人的面孔出现在Vergil的面前，这是太过久远的事情了，在母亲给弟弟讲安徒生童话的时候，Vergil就已经自己诵读莎士比亚了。他们的母亲曾经说过，那首具有魔力的诗集，那首能唤醒真爱的诗……

记忆的碎片如同潮水涌入Vergil的脑海，他抓住自己的头，用力抓着银色的短发。鲜血与疼痛充斥着全身，爱与恨与绝望快要将他压垮。

“不……快停下……”Vergil梳在脑后的短发变得凌乱不堪，生理性的泪水顺着眼角止不住的留下。

“我真该当时不管你伸过来的刀抓住你。”Dante拉过Vergil扯开了他的马甲，将白皙的前胸暴露在空气中。

兄长平坦的腹部有着一道深深的疤痕，Dante小心的抚摸着，“你怎么能对自己这么狠……”

Vergil双手紧紧地捂着自己的双眼，他试图掩饰自己因悲伤扭曲的面孔，“我以为他死了……我以为那个孩子已经死了……”

生产Nero的过程Vergil不想再去回想，他那时过于年轻，一面需要顾及虚弱的身体，一面又面对Mundus的爪牙。他不得不提前将那个孩子从腹中剖出，恶魔Omega为了保护血脉的延续的剖腹行为作为惩罚会留下永久的疤痕，身为半魔的Vergil更是花费了更长的时间来恢复自己的伤口。他抱着一丝侥幸的心理将奄奄一息的孩子送到了人界，而阎魔刀也在逃亡中断裂。最终那个孩子没能挺住，幼小的生命在Omega的怀中停止了呼吸……

失去骨肉的Vergil再一次陷入了绝望，他本以为那个孩子是他悲惨一生中与挚爱留下的唯一曙光，而那缕光也已经熄灭了......Vergil将自己的记忆永远的封存了起来，没有力量，就谁也无法保护…...  
  
Dante亲吻着兄长的面颊，他脱下对方难缠的长靴，拽下来他的裤子，接着将自己的大衣扔在了床边，他脱下靴子爬上了床。

“他还活着，那孩子......Nero还活着......”

“是的，虽然我找到他花费了不少时间，但我们都还活着。”

“我不是个好的母亲......”

“而我，也不是个好的父亲，所以不要自责了，Vergil，这不是你的错。”

Dante拉开Vergil修长的双腿，隐秘的雌穴露了出来。接着他将一根手指伸了进去。

异物的闯入让Vergil不适地发出呻吟，他主动地张开了自己的双腿迎接着。

他们只做了匆匆忙忙的一次就怀上了Nero，而那次他们几乎如同打架。Dante粗鲁地把Vergil压在身下，如同强奸一样毫不怜惜地抽插着哥哥的处女地。等待结束后Vergil身下早已经血肉模糊，而Dante也好不到哪儿去，他的肩膀后布满了一道道抓痕。而他们的嘴角也啃咬出一块块血迹。

“直接进来，Dante，我让你直接进来。”Vergil抓着Dante的头发，他一只手开始不安分地去拉扯Dante的腰带。

“对自己轻点，哥。我会心疼的。”Dante抓住哥哥的手，然后举过对方头顶，自己则开始拉开自己的裤子。

Dante的阴茎即使没有勃起也足够大了，在它稍微弹出头后，面对着Vergil直接硬了起来。对准Vergil的雌穴，Dante舔了舔嘴唇，一个挺深深埋了进去。

“啊……Dante，用力，啊！”

“哥，你可真辣！”

Dante将Vergil的双腿拉得更开，穿过紧致的阴道，龟头顶到了脆弱的子宫口。

“哥，我可准备进去了。”Dante啃咬着Vergil的嘴唇，不怀好意的用龟头一直在子宫口打圈，迟迟不肯全根顶入。

“啰嗦！”Vergil双腿夹紧Dante的腰，双手掐住Dante肩膀。

受到迎接的Dante掐住Vergil的腰直接挺进了子宫中。Omega柔软的内壁迎接着Alpha的到来，不停地溢出黏腻的汁液来润滑两人之间的连接。

而这仅仅是一个开始。Dante已经不是曾经年轻气盛的年轻人了，失去Vergil的这些年中他成长了太多。而这也开始让Vergil感到陌生，他开始害怕自己的弟弟，害怕他再也不了解Dante。

“你走神了，哥哥。”Dante察觉到Vergil的眼神有些涣散，他立刻加快了身下抽插的速度。

有力的双手死死地掐住了Vergil的脖子，让对方喘不过气。

“啊呃……啊……”

喘不过气的Vergil挣扎着，他抓着Dante的手腕想要挣脱对方的束缚，但Dante肯定是不会让他得逞。一遍将身体下巨大的阴茎连根抽出再整根顶入，如此大开大合，让Vergil被快感完全俘获。

“咳咳咳……”

放开双手的Dante轻轻拍了拍Vergil，不给对方任何停歇的机会，拉过Vergil的一条腿抗在肩膀上。

已经被弟弟操到失神的Vergil露出了自己的恶魔角和尾巴，银色和蓝色的鳞片开始在皮肤上显现，他的尾巴蜷缩成一团。

“被操的尾巴和角都出来了，哥哥，你就这么爽吗？”Dante拽着Vergil出现的龙尾，敏感的神经立刻传达到大脑，拼命挣扎也无法挣脱Dante的玩弄。

“唔，放开……放开尾巴，Dante......”

“好吧，好吧，我放手，不过公平起见……”Dante放下Vergil的尾巴，他的身体也开始慢慢产生了变化，红色的光开始散发出来。

“不，Dante，快停下，不要！会坏掉的，啊！！！”Vergil意识到Dante正在变身成真魔人，他挣扎着想要离开，但Dante的阴茎早已经将Vergil死死地钉在了身下。

Vergil的雌穴感受着Dante的阴茎在逐渐涨大变得更加坚硬，带着倒刺的龙鳞刺激着阴道壁上的神经。

“啊……啊！”

平时一张面瘫脸的Vergil露出了无比魅惑的表情，他紧皱着眉，微张着唇，不停地喘息吐出阵阵呻吟。

太大了，真魔人状态的Dante阴茎更加庞大，Vergil的腹部被顶出了一个明显的巨大阴茎轮廓，雌穴被撑得如同碗口大小，穴口似乎已经到达了极限。

“啊，呃……”

Dante再次开始了大力的抽查，此时他的力量已经绝非人类能够承受，Vergil借助半魔化的状态才勉强能够承受，他低头看着自己被顶出异形的腹部，被撑满的快感让他几乎疯狂。

“啊，啊，再快点！”

Vergil开始乐于承受魔人Dante粗鲁的动作，他大张着双腿坠入无尽的情欲。

“真是淫荡，哥哥，这还没完呢。”魔人Dante不怀好意地抽出了自己硕大的阴茎。

空荡荡的雌穴，让Vergil难受地扭动着下体，像是一只被欲望吞噬的雌兽。

就在魔人Dante的阴茎底部，又有一直同样硕大的阴茎挺了起来。Alpha恶魔为了确保Omega的受孕，往往都会在阴茎顶端产生结，只有少数的王者之中的王者才会拥有两根阴茎，这能使他们Omega的受孕率大大提升。

两只硕大如同鸡蛋大小的龟头顶在Vergil的雌穴口，过于窄小的洞口并不能完全承受两个同时进入。

Vergil抓着弟弟的鳞甲，“插进来，弄坏我，Dante，操坏我！”

“你会受伤的，Vergil！”

“我可以，Dante，快点进来。我需要你，弄疼我，操坏我。”

“如你所愿，Vergil。”

魔人两根硕大的阴茎撕裂了Vergil的雌穴捅进了他的阴道，下体开始流出鲜红的血液，而这还没有结束。Dante不顾狭窄肉壁的阻拦，用力地突破子宫口顶入了Vergil的子宫中。被顶入的瞬间，Vergil高潮了，透明的淫液从雌穴中喷涌而出，他颤抖着双腿无法支撑。

Vergil伸手隔着肚皮抚摸着Dante的阴茎，“Dante，我能感觉到，你在我里面，啊！好棒！”腹部被顶地如同怀孕一般，过长的阴茎像是要顶到胸腔。

”哥哥，你真棒，你里面好舒服。我爱你，Vergil，我的哥哥，我的Omega，再为我怀上一个孩子吧。“

“啊！”

恶魔的交配格外长久，Vergil被Dante疯狂抽查了数个小时后早就意识不清。他靠着勉强维持的半魔状态感受着弟弟的疼爱，与Dante的结合让他感到前所未有的安心和轻松，他试着放下全身的重担，用身体承受着Dante最原始的爱......  
  
“都是我的错，我没能抓住你……哥哥……以后你不再孤身一人了，你有我，有Nero，有这个家。”

真魔人化的Dante两根带有鳞片坚硬粗壮的阴茎卡在Vergil的子宫内一下下跳动，膨胀的瞬间喷涌出一股又一股粘稠的精液，被结堵住的子宫无法承受如此大量的液体，被撑得像快要临盆的孕妇。

快感再次席卷全身，Vergil被掐住的喉咙只能发出轻微的呜咽，他因高潮蜷起脚趾，修长的双腿维持着极端伸展的姿势。

“Dante…...啊…...！”

  
“我说你们能不能动静小点！Fxxk！楼要塌了！”  
  
恶魔从不在乎人类的伦理道德，这是在Vergil和Dante将事情真像告诉Nero时说的。一直生活在人类社会中的Nero一时间很难接受。

上个月他得知自己刚结识一个月的朋友是自己的父亲时，他是崩溃的。自己孤单了20多年的人生里一下子多出了两个亲人，而他们还试图杀掉对方。即使后来自己的父亲和叔叔又莫名其妙的和好了，Nero还是琢磨不清他们之间的关系。

Vergil是个异常严肃的人，那张愁眉不展的冰山脸让Nero无论如何都不敢主动去接近。虽然在与V相处的短短一个月中还算愉快，这最后让Nero回想起来都有点脊背发凉。

而现在，Nero看着坐在自己对面沙发上刚从魔界回来的Dante和Vergil更是汗毛倒数……该死的，Dante居然搂着他的父亲？！而他的父亲也一副任由他去的模样。

如果说只是简单的他的叔叔泡了他的父亲，绿了他的母亲这么简单就好了，但问题是实际上比想象中更加复杂。

恶魔拥有特殊的性别，除了类似人类的男性与女性之外，又分为雄性的Alpha与雌性的Omega，虽然后者为负责生产后代，但为了保护幼崽能在魔界生存下去，能力上往往比Alpha更具有攻击性。

“所以……所以父亲，其实是我的‘母亲’？”

“从生理上，如果生育你的人被称之为‘母亲’的话，是的。”Vergil依旧面不改色。

“而你居然是我爸？！”Nero用已经复原的右手抓着头发。

“别这么诧异嘛，孩子，我知道你很难接受，不过我也是为了你好……唔！”

Nero没等Dante把话说完，直接双脚踹上了Dante的脸。

“Son of B…”

”咳咳……“没等Nero骂完Vergil咳了几声，他比了一个噤声的手势，然后露出Nero只在V脸上才看到过的笑。他绝对是生气了，这是V生气前的警告。

草，Nero差点忘记了自己刚刚差点骂了自己的奶奶或是外婆……如果让Vergil听到后面的词，他一定就不止是卸了自己的手那么简单了……

“Nero，你和Kyrie喜欢小孩子吗？”Vergil拽着被Nero踹到地上的Dante重新坐好。

“呃，啊？我……这个……我们还没进展到……”被问到女朋友的事情，Nero耳朵有些发红，他有些害羞的嘟嘟囔囔。

“不，不，你误会我了下，Kyrie是个好姑娘。但是我的意思是……嗯，你要有个弟弟妹妹了。”Vergil拉过Nero的右手让他放在自己的小腹处，轻微的跳动让Nero一紧。

“啊？！”


End file.
